There are no boundaries to our love!
by Airmeth
Summary: "When a new shrine maiden appears in our town, apparently to fix the trouble of those youkai. She seems to be strong, smart and... beautiful. What? Do you think I'd get attracted to a foreigner too easy? Even though I am one too?" Pretty much, NozoEli in Gensokyo. Let's see how they survive the spell cards and bullet hell. Well, idol hell together with bullet hell...? HAHAHA!
1. (Sign of Change) Can I really help?

**Author's Note:** This is a test chapter. Both to test my skills, test the interface of this website, and see how much people is interested.

This is a crossover between Love Live! and Touhou Project, using the characters of the first in the world of the second. Now with Sunshine, I could have a good roster for the story, but as I didn't finished studying the new characters (and the series aren't even done yet), there is a bit of fear of using some of them, so most won't appear so soon. There is a small possibility of using OCs and also Touhou characters without porting.

The full roster isn't done yet. If possible, I'd like if you people send suggestions of who should be who.

* * *

 _Boundaries. They protect our world from menaces from other worlds. They also protect the other worlds from our menaces. Sometimes a broken hole in the boundaries allows creatures to move through them, or they get sucked into other worlds. This happened to me when I was nine years old. I lived on a place called Earth... Called Japan. Though when I got warped to Gensokyo, things were too similar to some of the towns on my old world. They were a little bit "medieval", if you ask me. But I never knew how to go back._

 _As a little child on a world full of monsters and fairies, I was in total danger. Though when one of them tried to hurt me, I was rescued by Minami-sama. She was a powerful shrine maiden, and was responsible for the Otonokizaka Shrine. Then she teached me everything I needed to do in order to protect myself on this world. As a girl interested on fortunetelling and charms, I've developed quickly my "spiritual power" and learned to use the charms as weapons. Then I got enlisted of one of the shrine maidens of that place._

 _This place is called Gensokyo. A land full of magic and fairies, where we're surrounded by youkai almost everywhere. It's dangerous. Really dangerous to go alone. Without magic or weapons, being a normal human is pretty much asking to be eaten by those youkai. They don't look dangerous, but I wonder if they can transform into more agressive versions._

 _Here, anyone can use magic, as long as they have enough train, a magical bloodline or the right equipment. Most humans use weapons infused with magic to defend themselves. In my case, as a shrine maiden, I actually don't need it, instead, I can tap on my spiritual power and manifest spell cards. Spell cards are extremely powerful, but there are an enormous amount of rules about how to do it._

* * *

Otonokizaka Shrine, morning.

I've been awoken by one of the other shrine maidens, with a call from Minami-sama. She told me to go to the meeting room, a place where Minami-sama had meetings with other humans or youkai. But if she called me, and only me, to that place, things seemed to be dangerous. When I've met her, she had a magical map of Gensokyo. The boundaries weren't round, instead if had a lot of weak points.

"Good morning, Minami-sama." — I decided to greet her. The look on her face was full of worry. When I noticed that, I decided to walk closer to the map.

"Can you feel it, Nozomi?" — She asked me, with that worried expression.

"Kind of. I felt something was off with the spiritual power..."

"Yes. The boundaries are damaged again. Someone is trying to travel around the boundaries, and this is an horrible idea. No one knows what will happen if the boundaries are pierced once more."

"Minami-sama... Do you believe more people can fall here?"

"Not only this. Anything can happen if any creature breaks the boundaries. Our world can be showered by creatures too powerful for us to handle... or weaker worlds may be showered by our creatures."

"Is there an specific weakness? As I can see, the boundary map is full of instability..." — I've decided to ask her.

"Yes. For some reason, the place where the boundaries are the weakest is right... here." — Minami-sama pointed to a region really close to a beach and a forest.

"There is no shrines in there, Minami-sama?"

"Actually, it had. But Kunikida-san died five years ago."

"So is the shrine unprotected?"

"I believe it's not. The situation could be worse if there was nobody in the shrine."

"And it means...?"

"That's why I called you."

Actually, I had no reaction. I kind of predicted it. Why talking to me about an unprotected shrine? As I've grown to be one of the most respectable shrine maidens here... Actually because I was too weak, so my training was intense.

"I understand." — I answered with a smile. "But do you want me to give just a look or stay there?"

"If the menace is easy to clean, you may return soon. Otherwise, you will have to patrol that place."

"Do you think I am ready for guarding a shrine by myself?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you, Minami-sama."

"Make me proud, Nozomi."

She dismissed me, with a smile.

* * *

Hours were passing by while I was getting ready to move. I've got something to eat, then started packing. This could be just a small look... and it could be a permanent trip. But for someone who wasn't even on her own world, it's just another trip. Leaving people and meeting new people. That may be left again after a new move.


	2. (Sign of News) Can we really be helped?

In another shrine, a week away from Otonokizaka...

(PoV Change)

* * *

 _Uranohoshi Shrine. We are close to the beach, a beautiful, but troublesome place. The shrine is on a village of humans, with too few youkai helping us. We barely have any spell card user... Besides the teacher, and the people in the next village, Mayohiga, that one from the cherry blossoms. But I think they have their own troubles, so we can't request help all the time._

 _This place is strategically placed in a place full of youkai. Two days north, we have Mayohiga. Two days east, the Devil Mansion. And in the middle, the Forest of Magic. A lot of youkai live there, hunting for food and other resources we have here. Then the fairies, here only to prank our people. Their leader says she is the "number one idol"... though when reading my books, I know idols are supposed to have a good singing. But she is small and annoying..._

 _There are some humans in the Forest of Magic though. The tailor and dollmaker Kotori Minami visits our village sometimes, bringing clothing for the humans, buying our herbs and selling potions. Though the potions aren't made by her, but by someone else. I wonder if human or youkai. They're very effective._

 _The other human we know from the Forest of Magic is a thief. Sometimes she takes our books, herbs and other tools. Usually she comes at night, so nobody ever saw her face. As for me, I am Kunikida Hanamaru, I've came to this village when I was five years old. My mother was enrolled to be the shrine maiden responsible for protecting this place, but five years ago, she fell in a trap of the fairies. I've never learned how to fight, instead I was growing to be a storyteller... like a bard, but not traveling around._

 _Of course, with those many youkai here... Many of our maidens have to drive them away. But I wish someone really able to fight them were here. I've learned how to heal wth medicine though. Little of my magic was also focused on healing._

* * *

And there was I in the shrine, fixing the bandages of some human girls who were attacked by the fairies.

"Are those fairies going crazy again, zura?"

"Yes, milady! Their leader forced us to watch some show of them. The ones who tried to run away were frozen solid, and most of us who were quiet suffered some side effects..."

"Another of those... bad shows?"

"Yes... Can't you do anything about it?"

"I've tried some times, zura. But they are so many."

I sighed while that other person was treated. Things are so hard around here...

* * *

Finishing the first aids, I've got called by another one of the maidens. Seems the tailor, Kotori, was here. She is the one who brings the potions from the forest. I've got there, to talk to her. She was a girl with long, light brown hair, and a pretty ribbon in her right. Usually it was green, but she always had some surprise. I've invited her to drink some tea.

"Hana-chan... delicious as always."

"Thanks, Kotori-chan. I've used the best tea leaves... Things are so hard here, zura..."

"I've heard of it. My friend from the Forest always has trouble with the fairies, but she can drive them away."

"How come?"

"She built some kind of magic cannon, now she can channel energy easily. I have my doll guards too."

"We would love some doll guards, zura."

"But they don't function well far away from me. And I have to work in my workshop. Those clothes won't be done by themselves, haha."

"Aww, that's bad, zura..."

"But I have good news for you. My mother sent me a mail, telling one of her best shrine maidens is coming here to look."

How did I forgot... the tailor's mother was a powerful shrine maiden from a little bit far away. I wonder why they don't live together. Why living in a forest in the middle of nowhere if you can be protected by your family... But having a shrine maiden coming to the temple makes me feel happy... I left out a sweet smile.

"Zura!"

"She said me that new shrine maiden is from a place called Earth... with no magic. I wonder how she learned to do it."

"Your mother is powerful, zura! Of course she would be an amazing teacher!"

"Yeah... My friend is also from Earth though. I've helped her to learn magic with the help of some tools. Though her magic is not native, she can still channel it."

"Does she fly with a broom, zura?"

"Yeah!"

"Like the thief?"

"Is the thief still around?"

"Yes, zura. She always comes and takes our herbs and tools."

"Well, maybe with the new shrine maiden, the village can be safer."

"I hope so too..."

* * *

While Kotori was heading back to the Forest, I got some time to think. I started reading some books about Earth... to know the customs and mannerisms of the people from Earth. Maybe the new shrine maiden will want some special treatment, not found here in Gensokyo...

I'm actually excited, and worried at the same time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Then we got two characters introduced to the story, and two characters only mentioned (maybe you can guess who are them). The introductions to both sides are done, then maybe it's time to get ready for our first stage.

I plan to try to post a new chapter every Tuesday... having classes and stuff is annoying, but I can manage it. Hope you like it!


End file.
